herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tsubasa Kazanari
Tsubasa Kazanari '''is one of the 3 main heroines in in the anime series Symphogear. She is a girl who has the power to use Symphogear armor, which uses music to fight off against aliens known as Noise. Personality Tsubasa first appears as a pop star and student with a cold personality. She refuses to accept Hibiki as Kanade's replacement, and prefers to fight alone. She even refuses to sign an overseas singing contract, as she views herself as a weapon who only sings in the battlefield. However, during the time when she was hospitalized due to the life-threatening side-effects of singing her swan song, Tsubasa seemingly "converses" with Kanade. Afterwards, she starts opening up to Hibiki and everyone else, and is shown to have a more caring side. History Zwei Wing concert and the Death of Kanade Amo She was formally a part of a duo known as Zwei Wing, but her partner, Kanade, sacrificed herself fighting the Noise and she has since been fighting the Noise alone. After the death of Kanade, Tsubasa became cold and aloof. She is very reluctant to work with Hibiki, refusing to accept her as Kanade's replacement. Her Symphogear is the First Relic - Ama-no-Habakiri and her Arms Gear is a long katana. Battle Against Noise Appearance Tsubasa is tall and has blue hair as well as blue eyes. She has a pony-tail on the side of her head that is shorter than the rest of her hair, which is long and cut straight. Her concert clothes are blue and white, while her armor Symphogear blue, black, white. Attacks and Abilities Tsubasa is the owner of the First Relic, Ama-no-Habakiri, therefore she can is one of the "Attuned". The Attuned, when activated by the '''Power of ''Song'' (歌の力 Uta no Chikara?), generate the anti-Noise armor--the Symphogear--that Tsubasa wears. Along with the Symphogear, Tsubasa, as well as the other Attuned, can call upon their armed gear which help them attack. Tsubasa, having trained since she was a child, is both agile and strong. She possesses many abilities all which are extremely effective. All of these attacks are instant kills. *'Wight Slayer' - During this attack, Tsubasa places one hand on the ground, outstretches her legs in a circle, and spins. The long blades that are attached to her boots spin as well and cut the enemies. *'One Thousand Tears' - Tsubasa conjures one thousand swords while in the air and sends them plummeting towards her enemy. *'Blue/Azure Flash' - Tsubasa transforms her sword into big sword, conjures blue lightning, and strikes enemy with both. *'Heaven’s Wrath' – During this attack, Tsubasa conjures a humongous sword that would rivals the size of a truck, and thrusts it down with her foot towards the enemy. This attack is usually used on bigger foes, and was also used against Hibiki once. *'Shadow Weaving' - Tsubasa aims and throws a dagger into her opponent's shadow, thus disabling their movement. *'Soaring Phoenix' - Tsubasa propels herself through the air, with azure flames flying out of her legs and arms. The flames are so powerful and strong that they can break through Ryoko's Nehushtan armor. *'Synchrogazer' - This is a technique that was used by Tsubasa, Chris , and Hibiki using the complete relic, Durandaul. Most of the power in this attack was from Hibiki, but Tsubasa, Chris, and Hibiki's friends helped keep Hibiki grounded to her real self and they contributed to the attack. Etymology Kazanari (風鳴?) - means "Crying Wind". Tsubasa (翼?) - means "Wing". Trivia *Tsubasa shares the same given name to Tsubasa Hanekawa from Bakemonogatari. *Tsubasa's voice actor Nana Mizuki, also voiced Tsubomi Hanasaki from Heartcatch Pretty Cure and Moka Akashiya from Rosario Vampire Gallery Tsubasa and Kanade.jpg Senki.Zesshou.Symphogear.full.1276579.jpg Category:Anime Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Blue Heroes Category:Sexy Heroines Category:Swordsmen Category:Cute Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Succesful Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Heroes that lost to a Villian Category:Heroes that have lost friends Category:Friend of the hero Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Schoolgirls Category:Successful Heroes Category:Bitch Heroes Category:2010's Debuts Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Sci-Fi Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly